Liquid-applied waterproofing membranes are known. In roofing applications they are used as an alternative to prefabricated sheet membranes, offering easier application especially in the case of complex roof geometries and for refurbishment tasks, providing a flexible seamless roof coating which is fully adhered to the substrate.
Liquid-applied waterproofing membranes on roofs have to fulfill demanding requirements. They need to have a low viscosity to be applied as self-levelling coatings and a sufficiently long open time to enable hand application, but still cure fast in order to quickly lose their vulnerability and to be walkable at an early stage. When fully cured the roofing membrane needs to have durable elasticity and strength in order to protect the building effectively from water ingress in a broad temperature range and under outdoor weathering conditions, such as wind forces, ponding water, frost, strong sunlight irradiation, microbial attack and root penetration.
State-of-the-art liquid-applied waterproofing membranes are often reactive polyurethane compositions, formulated as one-part or as two-part systems, also called single-component or two-component systems, respectively. Two-part systems are more complex to apply, requiring special mixing equipment and proper metering of the two components, since mistakes in mixing quality and/or stoichiometry strongly affect the membrane performance. One-part systems are easy to apply, but prone to curing defects. State-of-the-art one-part systems comprise blocked amine hardeners, in particular oxazolidines, to prevent excessive gassing from carbon dioxide formation on curing. They generally contain considerable amounts of solvents to guarantee low viscosity and sufficient shelf life. Attempts spurred by tightening VOC regulation to reduce the solvent content of such one-part systems typically result in difficulties with shelf life stability and bad workability because of high viscosity, as the viscosity of the compositions starts on a higher level and increases further from premature crosslinking reactions between the NCO groups of the prepolymer and the oxazolidine hardeners during storage. Further drawbacks of oxazolidine-based one-part membranes are related to slow curing and unpleasant odours caused by the emission of the blocking agent, a volatile aldehyde or ketone.
WO2009/010522 discloses compostions containing Mannich base polyaldimines as blocked amine hardeners, which are usable i.a. as one-component elastic coatings, preferably for flooring purposes. With the dialdimines of the examples, the cure speed after skin formation is insufficient for the use as liquid-applied membrane.
WO2008/000831 discloses low VOC coating compositions, preferably for flooring purposes, which are based on aldol ester polyaldimines as blocked amine hardeners. While these compositions have good shelf life stability and cure without generating unpleasant odours, they are limited in strength development due to the low functionality hardener and the plasticizing effect of the aldol ester blocking agent. The coatings of the examples are either too stiff for roofing applications or contain high amounts of solvent.